Lincoln Clay
|origin = Mafia III |occupation = Black Mob Member (formerly) U.S. Army Soldier (formerly) 223rd Infantry Member (formerly) 5th Special Forces Group Member (formerly) CIA Operative (formerly) Mafia Boss of New Bordeaux (player-determined) Nomad (player-determined) St. Michelle Orphanage Member (formerly) |skills = |hobby = Writing in his Journal Spending time with Friends |goals = Kill and destroy the Marcano Crime Family (succeeded) Defeat Walter Beaumont, Connor Aldridge, and the Ensanglante (succeeded) |family = Sammy Robinson (foster father, deceased) Perla Robinson (foster mother, deceased) Ellis Robinson (foster brother, deceased) Lily Robinson (foster aunt) |friends = |enemies = The Marcano Crime Family, Dixie Mafia, Southern Union, Baka, Nino Santantgelo, Walter Beaumont, Connor Aldridge, Aldridge's Mercenaries, Bonnie Harless, The Ensanglante |type of anti-hero = Heroic Gangster Tragic |size = 300px }} Lincoln Clay is the protagonist of Mafia III, the third game in the Mafia Series, as well as it's DLC. He is a Vietnam War veteran who plans to start a new life and set up his own criminal empire. He is voiced and portrayed by Alex Hernandez, who also voiced David Garcia in season three of Telltale's The Walking Dead. Biography Early life Thus far, all that has been revealed of Lincoln's early years is that he grew up in Saint Michelle's orphanage in New Bordeaux. However, the orphanage closed down when he was still young, and he was taken in by the Robinson family. Lincoln began to see them like family and worked with the Black Mob, also being a bartender and mechanic. When he came of age, he joined the United States Army, seeing combat in the Vietnam War and befriending CIA agent John Donovan. Clay witnessed unthinkable things that continued to haunt him when he returned to New Bordeaux. In addition, Clay was trained by the CIA in psychological warfare, something that would come in handy later on. The Marcano's Betrayal Upon being discharged from the Army, Lincoln returned to New Bordeaux and was picked up by his foster brother Ellis. The day afterward, Lincoln overhears Sammy and Ellis arguing, learning that the Haitian Mob have opposed Sammy and that he owes Sal Marcano money. Lincoln aids his family on dealing with the Haitians, killing their leader Baka and robbing the federal reserve with Giorgi Marcano, Danny Burke, and Ellis. In Sammy's Bar, Lincoln is betrayed by the Marcano's, witnessing Sammy, Ellis, and Danny's death as he is left for dead. Getting Revenge Saved by Father James Ballard, Lincoln was treated for months while the father called in John Donavon (something he states he later regrets). Left with a scar, Lincoln decides to have revenge on the Marcano's by destroying their crime brackets and killing them. Lincoln gains the alliance of Italian boss Vito Scaletta, the real Haitian boss Cassandra, and Irish boss Thomas Burke to destroy the Marcano Crime Family branch. Decisions on who gets what districts and gaining/killing Marcano's allies are based on the player, who can gain information and allies or kill other members. In addition, Lincoln also aids the Laveau Movement to stop Walter "Slim" Beaumont, stop Donavon's old friend Connor Aldridge from using a warhead, and dissolved the Ensanglante and its leader Bonnie Harless. By October 1968, Lincoln had kill all of the Marcano Crime Family members, assets, and associates. After Sal's death at the casino, he is greeted by Leo Galante, who urges Lincoln to end his crusade and as long as he gets the 20% he was promised, he will be happy. Returning to Father James and Donovan, Lincoln is given three choices for his next move: walk away from New Bordeaux to leave his life of crime behind on advice from Father James, seize power of the city by killing all his underbosses under advise from Donovan, or rule New Bordeaux together with his underbosses. Lincoln's Fate Rule Together If Lincoln chooses to rule New Bordeaux with his underbosses, he expands his criminal empire across the southern United States and becomes a well known philanthropist. Despite being smart with his money, Lincoln gave into anything that made him money (e.g. drugs) and lost the only person who cared for him; Father James, who openly despises what Lincoln has become. Rule Alone If Lincoln chooses to rule New Bordeaux alone, he murders the underbosses, prompting Father James, who now realizes that Lincoln is no different than Sal, to immediately murder Lincoln by planting a bomb underneath his car. James states he has no regrets for killing him, but feels that Lincoln's spirit is watching him, often stating he hears heavy boots go on the stairs and waiting to take what left of his life. Leave New Bordeaux If Lincoln leaves New Bordeaux, he effectively disappears from public life, only occasionally sending postcards to Father James from various parts of the world. The underboss who was given the most districts by Lincoln will then seize control of the city, though only Vito will be able to rule successfully. Personality Not much is yet known of Clay's personality other than that he is a fairly serious man who values those he refers to as family. Having grown up in Saint Michelle's orphanage, he has never had a conventional family, thus he looks to the black mob as a source of support and love. He is extremely protective of those he views as family due to having lost his "family" 2 times in his life, the first time when the orphanage he grew up in closed down and the second time when the Italian mafia murdered the black mob. He clearly despises the Marcanos for what they have done to his family, as evidenced by the way he speaks to a Mafioso he is about to execute; in particular, he feels their concept of a family based solely on blood ties and surnames is a mockery of what a family is supposed to be. After being betrayed and losing his family, Lincoln showed the darker side of his personality. He became lethal, bloodthirsty, and vengeful, wanting Sal Marcano to watch as he takes everything from him. His bloodthirst for revenge lead him to often leave his victims in public to scare people who opposed him. Despite his bloodthirsty behavior, Lincoln is calm and keeps his emotions in check despite being a time of prejudice. He is kind, caring, grateful, and open minded towards his friends and allies. An example is accepting Nikki Burke being attracted to the same sex despite her father's disapproval. He is outgoing and compassionate, willing to make friends with those of the opposite color. In addition, Lincoln has a moral code, refusing to kill woman as Donavon stated in trial. He didn't kill Oliva Marcano, knowing that she would be killed by an associate. Lincoln truly suffered from not having an identity, feeling he didn't belong in the world, thus explaining why he joined the army. The only thing his experience in Vietnam gave him were nightmares and unspeakable carnage, giving him PTSD and making unable to sleep peacefully. This would cause him to try to find his purpose in life, as he notes in his journal that he wanted to move to California with a welding gig upon his return from Vietnam. Skills *'Peak Physical Conditioning:' Lincoln is a man who keeps himself in very great shape and maintains a strict level of training. His strength, speed, reflexes, agility, durability, and stamina are in top conditioning, for a man of his age. **'Extreme Durability: '''Considering his physical condition, Licoln's body is also very durable as he was able to survive (Despite being critically injured) from being shot in the head at point-blank range. **'Great reflexes:' During Lincoln's successful attempt to raid and kill a mob boss, he dodges an RPG rocket only a few yards away. Without his fast reflexes, he would have possibly died. *'Indomitable Will:' Lincoln wields great willpower, being greatly determined to destroy the Marcano Crime Family, no matter what it takes. He can also sustain torture from long periods of time. Despite his mastery of martial arts and firearms, John is injured frequently but rarely notices beyond checking his wounds for bleeding. *'Extensive Military Training:' Lincoln joined the U.S. Army's 223rd Infantry Regiment to fight into the Vietnam War, and was highly trained in the arts of combat, tactics, strategies, protocols, operations, guerilla, unconventional, and psychological warfare. His ability in these skills further improved when he joined the U.S Army's 5th Special Forces Group and later joint-operated with the CIA. *'Master Combatant: As a former U.S soldier and special operator with years of experience, Clay is a very dangerously lethal armed and unarmed hand-to-hand combatant with blades or with his bare hands. *'''Master Marksmanship: Lincoln shows himself to be an expert marksman due to being a former soldier in the U.S Army 223rd Infantry Unit, 5th Special Forces Group and later the CIA. Clay has tremendous expertise in handling many firearms, including pistols, revolvers, rifles, shotguns, submachine guns, rifles, machine guns, and grenade launchers. He can accurately and precisely gun down multiple enemies in a timely manner. *'Knife Mastery:' Lincoln is exceptionally skilled with his knife, being able to kill his enemies in stealth. When clearing outpost, he will brutally murder criminals with ease, often leading them to be cover in blood. *'Expert Driver:' Lincoln is a expert driver, being able to outrun the police and his enemies during intense high-speed pursuits. He keeps his skills behind the wheel sharp allowing him to kill enemies with vehicles, delivering sideswipes, reverses and head-on collisions to deal devastating damage. Mission Appearances Mafia III' As the player character, Lincoln will more than likely appear in every mission in the game. Murders committed by Lincoln *Baka *Ritchie Doucet *Frank Pagani *Tony Derazio *Chester Moreau *Remy Duvall *Tommy Marcano *Nino Santengelo *Cornelius Holden *Lou Marcano *Giorgi Marcano *High Priest Family *Unnamed mother (Deceased) *Unnamed father (Deceased) *Sammy Robinson (Surrogate Father, Deceased) *Perla Robinson (Surrogate Mother, Deceased) *Ellis Robinson (Surrogate Brother, Deceased) *Lily Robinson (Surrogate Aunt) Quotes Trivia *He is the first mixed race, non-Italian protagonist in the series. *Like Vito Scaletta, Lincoln is a U.S. Army combat veteran. *He is similar to Marvel's The Punisher: **Both served in the military. **Both witnessed the deaths of their family. **Both survived the attempts on their lives. **Both go a vengeful rampage by destroying criminals. **Both destroy a crime family, who are responsible for their rampage. See also *Lincoln Clay in the Mafia Wiki *Lincoln Clay in the Villains Wiki Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Heroic Gangsters Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Heroic Power Hungry Category:Poor Category:Male Category:Fighter Category:Military Category:Vengeful Category:Anti Hero Category:Lethal Category:Arrogant Category:Tragic Category:War Heroes Category:Dreaded Category:Heroic Karma Houdini Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Successful Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Rescuers Category:Determinators Category:Suicidal Category:Orphans Category:Unwanted Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Fallen Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Grey Zone Category:Extremists Category:Master Orator Category:Leaders Category:Deceased Category:In Love Category:Wrathful Category:Antagonists Category:False Antagonist Category:Strong-Willed